Homes and offices may be preconfigured with intercom systems that allow users to communicate remotely using the intercom system. However, such an intercom system may not be standard, may be expensive, or may otherwise be prohibitive to install. Furthermore, such intercom systems may only provide broadcast functionality and may not be capable of dynamically directing audio to specific persons.